La magia del séptimo arte
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Itachi ha preparado una velada de cine muy especial en su casa para poder acercarse un poco más a Deidara. ¿Lo conseguirá?


**¡Hola a todas/os! Cuántisimo tiempo sin aparecer por FanFiction! Más de un año sin dar señales de vida, mae' mía xD La "culpa" de que haya vuelto a las andadas la tiene Itara por haber organizado este reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez", así que ya sabéis a quien acudir para quejaros (es broma, es broma, que sabes que te quiero mucho, Itara :P).**

**Por otro lado, también quería pedir disculpas por haber subido el fic horas después de la fecha que me correspondía. No sé qué le pasó a la página, porque cuando iba a subir el texto, me llevaba a una página de error una y otra vez. Un caos. Menos mal que ahora he podido publicarlo ;) **

**Espero que os guste este fic ItaDei. En especial se lo dedico a la jefa Itara y a mi queridísima amiga Deikan :P**

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra del autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**La magia del séptimo arte**

Todo estaba casi listo. Itachi se plantó frente a la mesa del salón de su piso con los brazos cruzados escrutando cada detalle de todo lo que había colocado en el mueble. Golosinas, snacks, mini bocadillos... pero faltaba algo. Sabía que algo se le escapaba. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que el suave timbre del microondas le recordó lo que se le había olvidado: las palomitas. Fue directo al electrodoméstico y abrió la pequeña puerta para sacar un gran bol recién hecho. Con cuidado para no quemarse, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la estancia para colocar las palomitas en el centro de la mesa. Una mesa situada frente a un gran televisor esperando ser visto.

El moreno miró su reloj de pulsera. Estaba a punto de llegar, aunque seguro que se iba a retrasar unos minutos más. Así era Deidara, el chico del que estaba enamorado. Hoy habían quedado en casa del mayor para estar a solas y ver una película juntos. Ese era el momento que el Uchiha había esperado para besarle, ya que, aunque sabían de los sentimientos del uno por el otro, ninguno había dado el paso. Por ello, Itachi tomó la decisión de que esa tarde sería la elegida. No habría nada ni nadie que le impidiera probar los labios de ese alocado y egocéntrico chico que no hacía más que hablar de lo perfecto que era su arte.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y rápidamente el anfitrión fue a recibir a su escandaloso invitado. Ahí estaba. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules que resaltaban toda su figura, acompañado de una sudadera negra que le favorecía y una cazadora de cuero. Para rematar el look, el rubio llevaba su ya famosa coleta alta y un mechón de cabello cubría uno de sus ojos.

- ¡Hola! -saludó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola. Bienvenido -Itachi le invitó a entrar.

- ¡Qué educado!

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien. Hoy he tenido que restaurar una estatua enorme. Estaba destrozada. Me ha llevado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde arreglarla -comentó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta- ¿y tú qué tal?

- Bien, como siempre -sonrió de medio lado- Ya está todo listo en la sala de estar. ¿Vamos?

- ¡Sí! Estoy deseando tener un rato de tranquilidad.

Los dos jóvenes se internaron en el moderno piso del mayor que estaba decorado de una manera elegante y fina. Itachi le indicó a Deidara dónde dejar su abrigo y, a continuación, ambos fueron al salón. El rubio se quedó ensimismado observando todo lo que había en la mesa. Su mirada iba desde los snacks hasta las bebidas, pasando por el enorme y apetitoso bol de palomitas.

- Voy a salir rodando de lo gordo que me voy a poner, ¡Jaja! -rió con ganas.

El moreno se quedó ensimismado mirándole y mentalmente se recriminó por ello. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se suponía que él era un ser frío y serio, aunque cuando se trataba de Deidara... Sacudió de su mente sus pensamientos y se centró en el objetivo del día: besarle. Si iban a comenzar una relación estable, lo lógico era que en algún momento sus labios se encontraran.

- Siéntate y ponte cómodo, que voy a poner la película -indicó el moreno.

- Vale.

Mientras que el artista tomó asiento, Itachi fue hasta el reproductor DVD para introducir el disco.

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? - preguntó el ojiazul, expectante.

_"Buena pregunta"_ pensó el azabache. Esa misma mañana había ido al videoclub de al lado de su casa para coger alguna cinta, no importaba cuál. Sin mirar lo que escogía, el chico tomó lo primero que se encontró en la tienda. Por ello, ahora se hallaba en la tesitura de que no sabía qué iban a ver. Miró la portada de la caja del DVD y leyó en voz alta.

- La valentía del amor...

Mientras recitaba el título, el mayor fue quedándose más y más sorprendido. Una película romántica no era lo que él esperaba para la primera vez que iban a estar Deidara y él juntos. Esperó por la reacción del otro, algo que no tardó demasiado.

- ¡Anda! dicen que esa peli está muy bien-se afianzó en su asiento preparándose para una buen tarde de cine- venga, ponla ya y siéntate a mi lado -palmeó el lado de sofá que estaba vacío.

El otro obedeció e introdujo el CD en la bandeja del reproductor DVD. Rápidamente se sentó al lado del rubio, cogió el mando del televisor y lo encendió con un botón. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La suerte estaba echada. Si la peli era mala, le besaría; si era buena, también le besaría. Estaba decidido. Ahora tocaba pensar cómo y, en especial, cuándo.

- ¡Que empieza! -anunció con alegría el menor.

Para celebrarlo, la pareja cogió unas pocas palomitas para empezar a comer. Todo comenzaba bien. La historia se situaba en una universidad norteamericana donde la típica chica guapa, que se cree fea, nunca había tenido contacto con el sexo contrario y que, de la noche a la mañana, comenzaba a frecuentar un bar en el que había un camarero de muy buen ver. Poco a poco, la relación de esos dos se iba afianzando hasta que se convertían en una pareja a pesar de los problemas que tenían. En una de las escenas los dos jóvenes, bajo la lluvia, se daban un apasionado beso acompañado de una música romántica de lo más tópica.

Itachi, que observaba todo con una mezcla de incredulidad y culpa, miró a su compañero, quien no paraba de comer, y vio que de su rostro caía una tímida lágrima. No podía ser. Tenía que ser una broma. Seguro que estaba llorando de risa de lo mala que era la película. Por si acaso, preguntó.

- Deidara, ¿estás bien?

El aludido se sonó los mocos con un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo.

- Sí, es que... -paró un momento- ¡es todo tan bonito! -exclamó señalando a la televisión.

- Pero si no es para tanto -contestó el moreno sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Sí que es! Mira cómo se quieren. Es genial.

Impresionado, el moreno cerró la boca y se lamentó mentalmente por no haber mirado la película que alquilaba. Por culpa de esa odiosa y ñoña cinta, su objetivo se había convertido en todo un reto que no iba a ser nada fácil de superar. Intentando encontrar un plan alternativo para besar a Deidara, se recostó en su sillón, mientras que su compañero permanecía comiendo y mirando la pantalla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Poco tiempo después, la película acabó. El mayor lo supo en cuanto los aplausos del ojiazul le despertaron del sueño del que había caído preso. Menos mal que su compañero parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

- ¡Me ha encantado! -anunció el artista.

- ¿Sí? Me alegro mucho -contestó el otro rápidamente.

- ¿Y a ti qué te ha parecido?

El Uchiha se quedó unos segundos pensativo, intentando encontrar una respuesta que agradara al menor.

- No ha estado nada mal. Había algunas secuencias muy bien hiladas y el montaje estaba muy bien.

- Siempre tan técnico, Itachi -sonrió- eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Ahora. Después de un cumplido lo lógico es que se acercara a él y le besara, pero no podía. No después de saber que al rubio le gustaban las escenas típicas de las escenas de amor. Quería darle un beso así para que lo recordara para siempre y ahora no parecía ser el momento oportuno.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya yendo a casa. Seguro que Naruto está al caer y si no aparezco para la cena empezará a preparar ramen para todos -puso cara de disgusto.

Itachi sonrió ante la imagen de Deidara rechazando un plato de ramen.

- Está bien. Te acompaño hasta la parada del bus.

Dejaron todo tal y como estaba y se pusieron los abrigos. Al salir a la calle, el frío helador del noviembre caló en sus huesos, haciendo que ambos tiritaran un poco por el cambio de pasar del calor al frío.

Durante los diez minutos que estuvieron andando hasta su destino, Deidara no paró de hablar de los momentos que más le habían gustado de la película, mientras que Itachi escuchaba pacientemente. Al final tendría que volverse a poner la dichosa cinta para poder opinar en condiciones. Esperaba no dormirse de nuevo.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya estaban en la parada del autobús y el vehículo se encontraba a pocos metros de llegar, por lo que ya era la hora de despedirse. Al final, el Uchiha se lamentó por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para dar el primer paso en su relación con el artista.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy -confesó Deidara.

- Y yo. Espero poder repetirlo otro día -sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Seguro que sí! -el chico comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos- Itachi, creo que me he dejado algo -anunció con cierto deje de angustia.

- ¿El qué?

- Esto.

Y en ese momento, Deidara se acercó rápidamente al chico y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Beso que se fue prolongado poco a poco, ya que ninguno de los dos quería parar el suave contacto. El rubio, instintivamente, abrazó al mayor por el cuello, mientras que este le agarró por la cintura. Era un momento mágico, de película. En ese instante, el claxon del autobús les sacó de su burbuja particular.

- ¿Piensa montar o no? -preguntó el conductor.

- Sí, perdone. Ya voy.

Deidara se subió al vehículo y se despidió con la mano de su novio. Al final, la tarde no había sido tan mala como parecía en un primer momento. Itachi se encaminó hacia su piso con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. No había que menospreciar a Deidara. Desde luego que no.

* * *

**Reconozco que no ha salido todo lo bien que quería, aunque espero que no os haya aburrido y que hayáis pasado un rato entretenido leyendo esta pequeña historia en la que Itachi deja a un lado su caparazón para mostrarse como una persona normal y enamorada de su rubio chico.**

**Agradezco de nuevo a Itara su invitación para el reto, que sé de sobra que no es fácil estar pendiente de todo y todos. Gracias, amiga ^^ Enhorabuena por tu buen trabajo al frente del reto ;)**

**Al resto... ¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
